Algo de diversión
by Feredhon
Summary: Blossom ha estado muy rara desde la última batalla con los RowdyRuff Boys y Buttercup y Bubbles se mueren por saber el por qué de tan extraño comportamiento. Aunque, tal vez, terminen recibiendo algo de diversión por la tarde de ese maravilloso día que, de seguro, nunca olvidarán ni ellas ni Townsville.


_Notas de la autora:_ **¡Uf! Mi primer fic... ¡Que nervios! Bueno, pues aquí les dejo un One-Shot. Disfrutadlo.**

 _Disclaimer:_ **Las _PowerPuff Girls_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **° Algo de diversión °**

 **...**

Colgó de inmediato, olvidándose por completo de que sus hermanas menores estaban detrás de ella. Buttercup y Bubbles intercambiaron miradas, sin entender ese repentino acto por parte de su hermana mayor. Blossom se quedó mirando la pared, sin comprender ella misma el por qué de haber interrumpido el llamado del Alcalde.

—¿Blossom? —habló Bubbles.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella parpadeó, girándose para mirar a sus hermanas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, aturdida.

Buttercup puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué colgaste?

—Ah. Esto… —Rio—. Es que no era nada importante.

—¿Eh? —Bubbles inclinó la cabeza.

—Solo era el Alcalde.

—¿Y qué quería? —cuestionó Buttercup con irritación.

—Emm… Necesitaba ayuda para abrir su fresco de pepinillos.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, Bubbles —interrumpió Blossom—. Escuche la voz de la señorita Bellum. Ella le ayudará.

—¿Segura de que solo llamó para eso? —Buttercup entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—Si. Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer así que, si me disculpan, me voy. —Y dicho esto salió volando directo al segundo piso.

—Eso fue… raro —dijo Bubbles.

Buttercup se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y, sin más, salió volando por la ventana de la sala de estar, dejando a Bubbles aún más extrañada.

.

.

De nuevo, observó el cielo en busca de esas tres estelas de colores, pero, de nuevo, no pudo ver ninguna.

—¡Eh! ¡Brick! —gritó Butch a su espalda—. Dime una vez más por qué hacemos esto.

—Por diversión —respondió el pelirrojo de espaldas.

—Pero yo estaba bien viendo la televisión —renegó Boomer—. Además, ¿para qué volvemos a hacerlo? Las niñatas esas ya nos dieron una paliza en la mañana.

—¡No nos dieron una paliza! —exclamó Butch.

—Sí, sí. Como tú digas… —Boomer puso los ojos en blanco—. Llámale como quieras: paliza, patada en el trasero…

Butch gruñó, molesto.

—Ellas no nos ganaron. —Se cruzó de brazos con aire de superioridad—. Lo que pasó fue que atacamos muy temprano y, a esas horas, no tenemos mucha energía. Fuimos un blanco fácil.

—Ajá, ajá.

—Arg. ¡Cállate, rubio!

Brick se elevó más en el aire con los brazos cruzados. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban las _PowerPuff Girls_? Miró hacia abajo, contemplando con indiferencia los desastres previamente causados por él y sus hermanos. ¿Eso no era suficiente para que ella y sus dos hermanas vinieran? ¡Pues claro que era suficiente! Por menos destrozos que esos ya habrían recibido unos cuantos puñetazos.

Bien. Si ella se lo quería poner difícil…

Con una media sonrisa, comenzó a volar a una dirección en específico.

.

.

Voló a toda velocidad hasta el centro de la ciudad y, como le había dicho el Alcalde, ahí estaba ese trío de idiotas. Frunció el ceño cuando el autoproclamado líder salió volando de la nada, dejando a los otros dos idiotas restantes solos. Butch discutía con Boomer y, al parecer, ninguno de esos dos se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico de gorra roja y, lo que era más importante, de la presencia de ella.

—Que a ti te haya pateado el trasero la bebita no quiere decir que a mí también me lo hayan pateado, Boomer —dijo Butch, orgulloso.

—¡La marimacha te lo pateó a ti!

—¡¿Marimacha?! —Boomer dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Buttercup.

El pobre rubio, al ver la endemoniada expresión de la azabache, se ocultó detrás de Butch. Buttercup se detuvo frente al chico de ojos verdes y fulminó a Boomer con la mirada.

—¡Repite eso, rubio teñido!

—Yo… —Tragó saliva y haciendo uso de su sorprendente velocidad, desapareció de la vista de ambos azabaches.

Buttercup parpadeó, gruñó y enseguida tomó la decisión de seguir esa estela azul oscuro. Butch, riendo, la detuvo, rodeando con uno de sus fuertes brazos la cintura de ella.

—Ah, no. No te irás. —Buttercup le dirigió una mirada envenenada—. Me debes la revancha.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—De esta mañana.

La azabache sonrió, orgullosa.

—¿Acaso herí tu orgullo? —se burló—. Pues que lástima porque, por sorprendente que se escuche, no tengo ganas de patearte (de nuevo) el trasero.

Ella intentó zafarse del agarre de él y, al no lograrlo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Al recibir la fija mirada de Butch como simple respuesta, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Los ojos de él brillaban de forma extraña y ese… ese brillo le gustó.

.

.

Recorría los aires en busca de su hermana mayor. ¿A dónde había ido Buttercup? Se lamentó mentalmente al no haber seguido a la azabache desde un principio y, de igual manera, a Blossom. ¿Dónde estaba ella? La había buscado en la segunda planta de su casa–donde se suponía que debería de estar- y nada. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus dos hermanas?

Después de la pelea que tuvieron con los _RowdyRuff Boys_ esa misma mañana, su hermana pelirroja se había comportado realmente extraña. De hecho, ella misma le había preguntado unas cinco veces qué le ocurría, pero, siempre y sin excepción, recibía la misma tonta respuesta: «nada». ¿Y qué era eso que, según Blossom, tenía que hacer?

Frunció levemente el ceño. La respuesta era obvia: su hermana mayor había mentido.

Bubbles no era esa niñita ingenua que se chupaba el dedo. Claro que no. Y Blossom ya no podía engañarla porque, de una forma u otra, ella se daba cuenta. Hasta, de alguna manera, podía notar cuando su hermana Buttercup –que es una maestra en el arte de mentir- le decía alguna mentira. Siempre había algo que delataba a la persona que mentía.

—¡Ay! —chilló al sentir como su cabeza chocaba contra algo, sin duda, duro.

Tal vez había chocado contra un edificio, o un bloque de acero volador, o…

—¡Auch!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó de sobar la parte adolorida. Boomer estaba frente a ella, sobándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Pronto, el rubio abrió los ojos y la miró, sorprendido.

—Bubbles…

—Boomer…

Ambos se miraron por un momento y rieron, pues habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estas…?

Una vez más, rieron. ¿Acaso estaban conectados?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bubbles? —preguntó Boomer.

—Estaba buscando a mis hermanas.

El rubio miró por encima de su hombro y rio, nervioso.

—Acabo de ver a una.

—¿Blossom o Buttercup?

—La morena.

—Buttercup —afirmó Bubbles—. ¿Dónde la has visto?

—En el centro de la ciudad. —La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Boomer continuó—: Esta con Butch.

—¡¿Qué?! —Abrió los ojos como platos.

.

.

Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Había estado los últimos minutos de su vida dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, pensando en «eso». ¿Cómo es que ella, Blossom Utonio, había permitido _eso_? Ella, como líder y hermana mayor, debía ser la más cuerda… pero lo que había ocurrido esa mañana no era ni mucho menos algo que se calificaría como «cuerdo».

Blossom solo cumplía con su deber; nunca pensó que perseguir a su contraparte y comenzar a atacarlo como solía hacerlo los llevaría a… besarse. Lo peor de todo no era el beso en sí; si no que ella lo correspondió perfecta y gustosamente. Porque sí: le había gustado.

Y eso, claramente, le atemorizó.

Estaba claro que Brick no era feo. Por favor… ¡sus ojos funcionaban de maravilla! Se masajeó las sienes. Pero eso no había sido lo correcto. ¿Qué le diría su padre si se enterara de eso? Agradeció mentalmente que el Profesor no estuviera en la ciudad, porque si no, de solo verlo, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad la carcomería lentamente.

¿Y si sus hermanas se enteraran?

Una vez más, un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Inconscientemente, acarició sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Aún podía sentir el dulce sabor de ese beso. Revivió con todos sus sentidos ese momento. Podía sentir el techo del edificio contra su espalda y el cuerpo de Brick sobre el suyo. Recordaba perfectamente ese brillo extraño que transmitían esos ojos color carmesí mientras él se acercaba a su rostro y, descaradamente, rosaba sus labios contra los de ella.

Ese momento había sido… perfecto. Pero era necesario regresar a la realidad; una realidad en la que él era un villano y ella una heroína. Y, como era muy sabido, las heroínas y los villanos no congeniaban para nada.

Negó con la cabeza y, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, murmuró:

—Eso fue un error… Un error que no se volverá a repetir.

Además, conocía perfectamente el tipo de chico que era Brick. A él solo le importaba satisfacer su ego y salir con esas chicas tontas que proclamaban en cielo, mar y tierra su «amor» por los chicos malos. Esas pobres muchachas eran unas ingenuas.

—Bonita habitación.

Dio un respingo y se volvió, aun recostada sobre el colchón, hacia la ventana. La boca se le secó y tardo unos segundos en preguntar:

—¿Qué… haces aquí?

—Eres una irresponsable, Blossom —dijo Brick, quien se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la ventana circular—. Mira que dejar que los villanos sigan destruyendo la ciudad…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió, sin poder incorporarse de la cama.

¿Qué le pasaba? Su cuerpo se negaba a responder sus órdenes. Estaba paralizada. Muy apenas conseguía hablar.

Él no le respondió, solo se le quedó mirando fijamente por lo que se le antojaron horas a la pelirroja. De repente, Brick se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Entonces fue un error, ¿eh? —dijo Brick, rompiendo el inquietante silencio que se había formado en la habitación de paredes rosas—. Un error que no se volverá a repetir.

Blossom palideció. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Brick en la ventana?

.

.

El bofetón resonó por todo el cielo y él, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Buttercup lo miraba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. El muy desgraciado se había atrevido a besarla. ¡A besarla! ¿Qué se creía ese cretino?

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —soltó Buttercup, molesta.

Butch sonrió, burlón. Le había parecido divertido que ella, en lugar de golpearlo, le hubiese dado una bofetada.

—Se le llama «beso».

Ella frunció aún más el ceño.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota!

Butch se acercó a ella, aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, y la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—Como dijiste que no tenías ganas de patearme (de nuevo) el trasero, supuse que querrías hacer otra cosa…

—¡Cierra la boca! —Alzó el brazo, en un intento fallido por propiciarle un golpe en el estómago ya que, para aumentar su furia, Butch detuvo su puño y tiró de él, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Puedo cerrar la boca…; pero juntándola con la tuya.

Trató con el otro brazo, terminando este, de igual forma que el otro: sujeto por la asquerosamente fuerte mano del azabache.

Odiaba sentirse así. Tan débil y… sumisa. Él había sido el único chico capaz de hacerla sentir así y, ¡maldición!, eso le cabreaba. Sobre todo porque, esta mañana, él se había estado burlando de ella. ¿Por qué? Porque el muy miserable no había peleado con todas sus fuerzas.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Butch comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella. Solo pudo observar con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón a mil por hora como él se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios mientras una cálida sensación se instalaba en su estómago. No tardó mucho en sentir el suave roce de los perfectos labios de Butch. Forcejó débilmente y se maldijo a sí misma cuando, de nuevo, correspondió a ese beso.

.

.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa niña siempre le había llamado la atención. Desde los cinco años -cuando la conoció- hasta ahora; a sus diecisiete años de edad. Ciertamente no se lo había comentado a sus hermanos mayores porque, de ser así, ellos lo molestarían y se cabrearían por fijarse en el enemigo.

Pero Bubbles siempre le pareció linda.

Boomer y Bubbles hacia mucho que no luchaban de verdad. Para ambos era ridículo. Solían fingir delante de sus hermanos, pero, cuando se alejaban para continuar con su «pelea», comenzaban a conversar sobre cualquier trivialidad. Hacía ya algo de tiempo que era así. Y nunca, jamás, le dirían a sus hermanos. Era su pequeño secreto.

—Así ha estado desde esta mañana.

Él la miró.

—¿Te refieres a después de la pelea?

Bubbles asintió.

A su mente llegó Brick, quien también había estado más raro de lo inusual desde la dichosa batalla. Un ejemplo claro de ello era que el pelirrojo había dado la orden de que atacaran Townsville de nuevo, con la torpe excusa de que el día estaba «aburrido» y así se «divertirían».

Nunca habían atacado la ciudad dos veces en un mismo día y que su hermano mayor y líder ordenara hacerlo era muy raro.

Él suspiro y estiró los dedos de sus manos. Bubbles se estremeció al sentir el suave roce de los dedos del rubio contra los suyos, pero no dijo ni pío. Ambos miraron el paisaje frente a ellos.

El aire estaba impregnado con el delicioso aroma a pino fresco y los pájaros volaban por encima de estos, alegres bajo los rayos del sol. La rubia miró de reojo a Boomer y, cuando él también la miró de reojo, apartó la vista. Comenzó a mover los pies de adelante hacia atrás, un poco nerviosa.

Boomer había sugerido ir a aquel lugar para conversar y pasar el rato, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer. Se encontraban sentados sobre el tejado de la cabaña de Fuzzy Lumpkins; quien estaba encerrado la cárcel desde hacía apenas unos días.

—Brick también ha estado raro desde esta mañana —dijo Boomer.

Bubbles lo miró.

—¿De verdad? —Cuando Boomer asintió, ella miró la nada y, una vez más, quedaron en completo silencio.

A ninguno le parecía un silencio incómodo, la verdad. No sentían la necesidad de romper el silencio; pero ambos tenían mucho que decir desde hacía tiempo. Como esa sensación que se instalaba en sus estómagos y el hormigueó en la piel que se les presentaba cada vez que, por accidente, sus piernas o hombros se rosaban.

Bubbles se aclaró la garganta.

—Boomer. —Ella se giró y miró al chico, quien también se le quedó mirando.

Abrió la boca para continuar, pero las palabras parecían quedarse atascadas en su garganta. La mirada azul de Boomer se detuvo en esos labios entreabiertos que se negaban a continuar hablando. Esos labios rosados le fascinaban y ponían a prueba su fuerza de voluntad cada vez que los miraba.

Sin pensarlo, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Bubbles y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Bubbles no aparto sus ojos de los de él antes de cerrarlos, más que dispuesta a recibir aquello que Boomer estaba por darle. Al fin sintió los suaves labios de él contra los suyos.

Llevaba ya cierto tiempo preguntándose cómo sería un beso del rubio, y ahora todas sus dudas se disiparon.

.

.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared. La parte buena de la situación era que por fin su cuerpo había despertado y ella se había incorporado sobre la cama. La parte mala era que estaba sentada, con las piernas extendidas sobre las sábanas y Brick inclinado sobre ella; acorralándola.

—Un error… ¿Eso fue para ti? —No había sonado como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

Brick estaba sentado al lado de las piernas de Blossom, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. Las manos de él estaban a cada lado de las caderas de la chica, cosa que ponía aún más nerviosa a la pelirroja.

—Pues para mí no lo fue.

—Brick… —No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Eso nunca le había pasado. Quedarse sin palabras era algo que nunca le había pasado. Ni había huido de ninguna pelea nunca; pero esa mañana, después del beso, lo había hecho.

—¿Es eso?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

—¿El qué?

—El qué dirán. ¿Es eso? ¿Eso es lo que te importa? —Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró—. ¿Quieres mantener tu imagen de niña perfecta, Blossom?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No. No es eso. Es solo que… —No supo cómo continuar la frase.

—Es eso —afirmó Brick—: no quieres decepcionar a los demás. Escucha. Tú puedes decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer, Blossom. Preocúpate por ti; no por lo que piensen los demás.

Se puso de pie, observando la reacción de la pelirroja. Ella, sintiéndose intimidada por esos ojos color carmesí, bajo la mirada. Brick dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

Si a ella le había parecido un error y quería conservar su imagen de líder perfecta, bien. Él ya había renunciado a su orgullo al ir en busca de ella.

—¡No!

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda. Blossom se sonrojó de sobremanera. No había sabido que hacer cuando él comenzaba a caminar hasta la ventana. Su boca había soltado aquel «¡no!» mientras ella se lanzaba a la espalda de Brick.

—No te vayas, Brick —susurró después de un rato. Si él salía por esa ventana, significaba una sola cosa y ella…—. No quiero perderte.

Brick sonrió y trató de darse media vuelta, pero Blossom lo sujetó con fuerza. La cara le ardía a más no poder y no quería que él la viera de esa manera. El pelirrojo logró volverse y ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerse de puntillas, rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos y besarlo.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la repentina reacción de ella, pero pronto rodeó la cintura de Blossom con uno de sus brazos y llevó su mano libre a la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo se tornaba de un azul oscuro cuando ella llegó a su casa. Lo primero que vio al entrar en la sala de estar fue a su hermana Bubbles con un periódico en mano y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Blossom bajó las escaleras volando a toda velocidad y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

Su cara se convirtió en todo un poema cuando la pelirroja le sonrió de igual manera que Bubbles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Buttercup bruscamente.

Bubbles extendió el periódico sobre la mesita frente al sofá y Buttercup se acercó al dichoso pedazo de papel.

—Sí que tuviste algo de diversión esta tarde —se burló Blossom cuando la azabache miró, boquiabierta, la noticia de primera página.

Se miró a ella y a Butch en la enorme fotografía titilada «AMOR VERDE». En ella aparecían ambos muy abrazados, por encima del centro de la ciudad. Él le rodeaba la cintura de forma posesiva mientras ella rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de Butch y con su mano libre acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros.

Bubbles miró de forma pícara a Blossom mientras Buttercup se dejaba caer en el sofá con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, en estado de _shock_.

—Pues ella no fue la única en divertirse, hermana —le dijo la rubia a Blossom, dándole un codazo. La pelirroja arrugó el entrecejo y Bubbles rio—. Cuando llegué a la casa escuché unos ruidos en el segundo piso, así que decidí ir a investigar.

Observó como el rostro de su hermana mayor perdía color. Buttercup, quien ya había fulminado el periódico con los rayos láser de sus ojos, prestó atención a lo que decía Bubbles.

—Los ruidos venían de tu habitación así que, como pensé que no estabas en casa, me tomé la libertad de entrar o, al menos, ese había sido mi propósito. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Solo asomé la cabeza porque, resulta, que si estabas en casa… pero no estabas sola.

—¡¿Eh?! —Buttercup miró a Blossom con los ojos bien abiertos.

La pelirroja no podía ni articular palabra.

—Estabas muy bien acompañada, ¿a que sí? —Le guiñó un ojo a Blossom.

—¿Con quién? —La azabache estaba que la mataba la curiosidad.

—Solo mencionaré que, Blossom, te quedaba muy bien la gorra roja.

Y dicho esto, rio. Buttercup juraría que su boca tocaba los suelos. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡¿Estabas con Brick?!

—¡No hacíamos nada malo!

La azabache abrió aún más la boca.

—¡¿Y no lo niegas?!

Y Blossom enrojeció aún más.

—Bueno —habló de nuevo Bubbles—. Lo que yo vi no fue nada malo, malo.—Movió el dedo índice sobre su mentón, pensativa—. A no ser que haya llegado muy tarde para verlo todo…

—¡Bubbles!

Se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa.

—Vale, vale. Lo siento, Blossom. Era broma.

Bubbles posó una mano en uno de los cojines del sofá, riendo, con la clara intención de recargarse en ese brazo, pero, al hacerlo, presionó el botón de encendido del mando a distancia y la televisión se encendió. Estaban dando las noticias. La reportera de cabello corto castaño que sonreía a la cámara dijo:

«¡Ultimas noticias, Townsville! La policía, al revisar una de las

cámaras de video instaladas en el bosque con el propósito

de vigilar el hogar de uno de los villanos más destructivos

que solían atacar nuestra ciudad, Fuzzy Lumpkins, descubrió

algo muy, muy interesante.»

El trío de hermanas miraba intrigadas la pantalla; aunque solo una la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Acaso habían dicho «cámaras»? ¿«Vigilar el hogar de Fuzzy Lumpkins»? Ay, no…

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Blossom al ver el intento fallido de Bubbles por apagar el televisor.

—¿Ah? —Parpadeó— Nada.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y, de un rápido movimiento, le arrebató el control remoto a la rubia.

«Como de seguro ya han visto o escuchado, la _PowerPuff_

 _Girl_ verde, Buttercup, fue capturada siendo muy cariñosa

con el _RowdyRuff Boy_ verde, Butch, justo en el centro de la

ciudad.»

En la pantalla se mostró la imagen que apareció en el periódico previamente destruido por la azabache y esta refunfuñó por lo bajo. Bubbles, que se encontraba en medio de sus dos hermanas con un puchero en sus labios, alcanzó a escuchar «estúpidos periodistas» antes de volverse a la pantalla.

«Bueno, gente. Pues no creerán las siguientes imágenes.»

La reportera desapareció y la pantalla se volvió negra. No tardó mucho en aparecer un video que provocó que Bubbles se pusiese roja hasta las orejas y sus hermanas mayores abrieran la boca hasta los suelos.

La Bubbles del video sonreía de oreja a oreja y soltaba risitas mientras Boomer le daba besos en el cuello. Después de eso se mostró otra parte del video donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras el rubio jugaba con las coletas de ella. Luego le siguió la imagen de una Bubbles recostada sobre el techo y un Boomer que acariciaba una de sus mejillas con adoración para después darle un beso en los labios que inmediatamente fue correspondido.

La reportera reapareció, con una sonrisa amenazando con dibujarse en su rostro, y dijo:

«¿Y qué opina usted de esto? Ahora vamos con Gaby en

transmisión desde Londres, Inglaterra donde…»

Blossom apagó el televisor y se giró a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Parece que Buttercup y yo no fuimos las únicas en tener algo de diversión.

A Bubbles le ardían hasta las orejas mientras Buttercup y Blossom intercambiaban miradas pícaras y reían.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto críticas; después de todo soy nueva en esto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
